battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
P.A.N.Z.E.R.
General Information= "Deutschland, Deutschland, über alles..." ---- Greetings. I am Herr Heinrich von Strässer. My mission is to liberate the Fatherland from the oppressing forces and to have ultimate world domination! P.A.N.Z.E.R. is my organization just for this task. Our mission is a simple one: liberate Germany, and take over the whole of Europe. We boast a powerful ground army for doing such a task, backed up by our naval divisons, airforce, special forces divison and aerospace squadron. Join our ranks today, as your contribution will help us free Germany! Heil PANZER! ---- ''Application *What's your GC? *Do you hack? If so, do you have a mod? What mod? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your fake name be? |-|Political Relations & Technology= Allies: 'Imperial Rebel Front' 'Sviatoslav Republic' 'Scarlet Empire' 'Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet ---- Enemies: ---- Non-Aggression Pacts: ---- Trade Relations Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet ---- Technology: *Advanced Lasers *Nanotechnology *Cybernetics *Biotechnology *Artificial Intelligences *Sublight Drives *Virus Weaponry *Anti-gravity |-|Members= *'''Reichsmarschall Heinrich von Strässer: The leader of the PANZER organization. A man obsessed with taking over the world and the occult, all he views is power. He cares very little what others think, and eliminates any opposition towards him. He specializes in designing dangerous weapons and vehicles with cutting-edge technology, designed to eradicate his enemies at will, with the single push of a button. Played by WolfgangBSC *'Großadmiral and Generalfeldsmarschall Wilhelm Strasse': Second in command of P.A.N.Z.E.R., second in Command of the Army, Commander of the Spezialeinheiten, and the Reich's Minister of Advanced Research compared to his superior, he has a sense of reason in him, but will do as much as possible to fulfill his goals. His time in one of the highest ranks of Germany has caused him to begin to show no remorse as his horrid experiments continued. This has also caused him to sometimes view himself, even superior them Strässer, and views on shaping the European Continent, and all under his command in his eyes. His actions has lead to his enemies to call him by the name of "General Deathshead": Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65 *'Generaladmiral Wilhelm Klink': A man terrified of front line ground combat, Wilhelm Klink is still a prolific designer of warships, and an able tactician. - Played by Captain rudder guy Kevin1 *'Generaladmiral Ludwig von Schultze': A former monarchist, he changed his tune when he realized that the only way for Germany to become glorious again is by joining PANZER. He is proficient at building ships and tanks. Played by Silver Spectre *'Admiral Vkalt Reichenburg': A major leader in PANZER, he specializes on huge, cruel, but efficient ground combat vehicles. He has a small sense of madness in him, but will do anything to achieve PANZER's goals. Played by Maceswinger *'Obergruppenführer Gottlob Berger': Commander of the 2nd SF Division "Das Reich", and is under the authority of Wilhelm Strasse. Commonly known for his taste of wine, constant drinking, and large physique, he is a man that no soldier wants to get in the way of. Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65 *'Obergruppenführer Emmerich Schreiner': Wilhelm Strasse's right hand officer, and commander of the 3rd SF Division "Totenkopf", Strasse's personal SF Division. Compared to Obergruppenführer Berger, he is more serious of his position, and constantly tries to prove himself worthy to Strasse. Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65) *'VizeAdmiral Ada Schuler': A nutty young woman with huge ambition, she specializes in firepower and armor. Very stable, unless she sees an opportunity to rank up. Played by Qapta1n *'Dr. Alwin Munz': A weapons Designer stationed at Castle Wolfenstein, He creates many fighting vehicles and aircraft for PANZER under the authority of Wilhelm Strasse. Played by Derp *'Vizeadmiral Vladier Mendril': TBA. Played by Maceswinger *'Konteradmiral Franz Schlecnaught': He has several relatives that have served in the German military during World War II. He has earned the nickname "The Alpha Wolf" due to him providing most of PANZER's U-Boats. Played by Harmonmj13 *'Kapitän zur See Hans Gruber': A skilled captain with a strong sense of honor. He believes in minimizing civilian casualties as long as it doesn't interfere with his mission. Played by CRG Kevin *'Lead engineer Werner Bösch': Strässer's head engineer, he is tasked wth developing and overseeing the construction of the many projects Strässer has planned. Played by WolfgangBSC *Doctor William Rachel: Cold and sociopathic, he does not mind experimenting on living beings. He was formally a civilian scientist until he lost his medical license due to his methods. His license was later reinstated by Wilhelm Strasse, and now he works for P.A.N.Z.E.R. He does not mind getting nhis hands dirty. He has a soft voice due to asthma. ---- |-|Heer= The Heer is one of the largest divisions of the Wehrmacht, followed by the Kriegsmarine and Luftwaffe. It holds the most powerful military force in Europe, and most soldiers are highly trained for Eurasian combat and weapons are some of the most advanced in the area. |-|Luftwaffe= |-|Spezialeinheiten= '-SF Divisions-' *1st SF Panzer Division "Wolfram" -Personal Division of Heinrich von Strässer *2nd SF Panzer Division "Das Reich" *3rd SF Panzer Division "Totenkopf" -Personal Division of Wilhelm Strasse ***SF Special Projects Division *4th SF Panzer Division "Polizei" *5th SF Panzer Division "Wiking" *6th SF Panzer Division "Nord" *7th SF Panzer Division "Prinz Eugen" *8th SF Panzer Division "Florian Geyer" *9th SF Panzer Division "Hohenstaufen" *10th SF Panzer Division "Frundsberg" *11th SF Panzer Division "Nordland" *12th SF Panzer Division "Titan" *13th SF Panzer Division "Handschar" *14th SF Panzer Division "Galizien" *15th SF Panzer Division "Germanium" *1st SF Law Enforcement Division "Aufruhr" *2nd SF Law Enforcement Division "Unterwerfen" *3rd SF Law Enforcement Division "Festnahme" *4th SF Law Enforcement Division "inhaftieren" *SF Paranormal Division "Gespenst" *SF Archeological Division "Gold" *1st SF Kreigsmarine Division "Das U-Boat" **13th Platoon *2nd SF Kreigsmarine Division "Bismark" *1st SF Luftwaffe Division "Flügel" *2nd SF Luftwaffe Division "Wolke" *3rd SF Luftwaffe Division "Himmel" ---- |-|Kriegsmarine and Roster= IMG 0271-1-.jpg IMG 0267-1-.jpg IMG 0273-1-.jpg IMG 0286-1-.jpg Photo1 (1).jpg|FRS Cyclops photo1 (2).jpg|FRS Equidor imagemicrosub.jpg|A Strategic Team Insertion Minisubmarine designed by Willieam Rachel. It is deployed by a mothership within at leats 200 nmi from its landing. It is slow, but very quiet. Kiroipimage.jpg|The KMS Tirpitz is William Rachel's flagship. A large battleship based off of the Bismarck-class of the Seocnd World War, it is much improved with standard issue missiles, advanced fire control, and high speed. It also can lay 16 high explosive contact detonation mines, which can seriously damage even large warships. Imagddddde.jpg|The KMS Admiral Hipper. Improved design of the WWII-era cruiser. ---- Super Heavy Battleships *Totenkopf - 3 in service *Das Reich - 3 in service Battleships *Beowulf - in service *KMS Lützow - in service *Städtholder - in service *Königsberg - in service *Munich - in service *Bismarck's Revenge - 40 in service *Tirpitz X - in service *Nibelugen - 12 in service Battlecruisers *KMS Von Der Tann - in service Carriers *Gotha - in service Heavy cruisers *KMS Blucher - in service Cruisers *Uberfall 30 - in service Destroyers *Hamburg - in service Frigates *Blitz - 59 in service Submarines *Type IX-C - in service and mass produced *U-100 - in service *U-500 - in service Tanks *X-90 Ausf.A - many in service *Jagdmaus - many in service *G.W. Maus - many in service *Jagdmaus - many in service *VK 50.09 - one built *Spezialeinheiten Krokodil - many in service *Leopard 3 - many in service in multiple variants *R.-Borsig auf 18,8cm Artillerie-Fahrzeug - many in service *R.-Borsig 188-58 Selbstfahrlafette Ausf. X - many in service *Panzerkampfwagen VI-C "Tiger III" - many in service *Jagdtiger Ausf.C -many in service Aircraft *F-200 Spatz - many in service *F-210 Adler - many in service *F-262 Schwalbe - many in service ---- Category:Navies and Fleets Category:World Superpower